every morning, the same
by NeueHaasGrotesk
Summary: And I wake up still in love with you.
1. Chapter 1

Gift fic for maelstromprodigy on tumblr.

Un-betaed / something domestic for everyone's favourite pairing

* * *

He wakes up feeling like he's being baked alive, struggling out from beneath the blankets haphazardly piled on him to squint against the glaring sun streaming in through the windows. It's hot, he's sticky, and there can't be a worse way to start the morning. His back and thighs ache when he moves to sit up, twinging sharply when he moves too quickly, and he kicks the sheets and a spare pillow off the bed, shuffling towards the open window with another pillow held in front of him for modesty. As he nears, a small stream of bubbles float into the room with the gentle breeze.

"You could have left the air-conditioning on." As expected, Kaito is perched out on the ledge, dressed in pyjamas that are clearly not his own, the hem slipping off a tanned shoulder as he turns to blink at him. "It's Summer. You know I don't deal well with Summer."

"Good morning to you too." The smile Kaito gives him is bright enough to rival the sun. Shinichi lets him tug him closer, puts up with the kiss he busses into his cheek, then shakes himself loose and scrubs a hand through his hair. "Sleep well?"

"Would have slept better were it not for the jerk who left my windows wide open and switched off the air conditioning." Shinichi watches as Kaito dips the colourful wand back into the bottle of soapy solution, gently blowing a stream of bubbles out into the air, a few large ones floating serenely by Shinichi into his room before popping. "I'm going to shower. By the time I'm done, I expect breakfast to be on the table."

"Grouchy."

"You would be grouchy too if you woke up sweating." He tosses the pillow back onto the bed, and picks up the articles of clothing strewn on the floor as he makes his way to bathroom. If Kaito leans over to watch him go, Shinichi pretends not to notice. His unhealthy obsession with his legs is hardly a secret after all. "I'm aching all over. It's the least you could do."

"If you want, we could swap the next time. As long as it's with you, I don't mind." A fresh stream of bubbles float in, dipping low past calf height and then popping once they reach the floor. Kaito clambers back in through the window carefully, dusty and sweaty enough that Shinichi doesn't want him anywhere near their bed. If he mentions a shower, however, he knows Kaito will only try to join him in his. "Fresh fruits and toast?"

"Breakfast," Shinichi repeats firmly, and shuts the bathroom door with a sharp click.

There isn't any toast on the kitchen table when Shinichi finally wanders down post shower. Kaito is standing by the kitchen window, plate in one hand and eating his bacon and eggs absently with a fork as he watches the flock of fat sparrows peck around in the front garden. It's quiet, peaceful, but there's a look in Kaito's eyes that means his boyfriend feels uneasy. Long used to Kaito's brand of brooding by now, Shinichi pours himself a mug of coffee and greets him by brushing a kiss over his ear.

"Shinichi."

"Shall we eat at the table?" Shinichi rests his forehead against Kaito's shoulder, knows how he is hilariously weak whenever Shinichi clearly wants to be spoiled. "I can pour you some juice."

"Coffee's fine." An arm tugs him closer, and Shinichi smiles when Kaito steers him back towards the table. "Do you feel better?"

"A little. It's still too hot in Summer." The chairs scrape noisily as they take their seats, and Shinichi tangles his ankles with Kaito's beneath the table. "Why don't I get any miso soup?"

"This? This is instant stuff. I can't start my day if I don't have any miso soup." As if to make his point, Kaito slurps his soup noisily. "My days of being a poor student have clearly left a mark on me. You don't like soup for breakfast, anyway."

"Hm." Buttering up a bread roll, Shinichi pinches off a mouthful and holds it out to Kaito. "Here. I'll cook us breakfast tomorrow, if you don't have to go to work early."

"I'll look forward to that." Kaito's lips brush his fingers when he leans dutifully forward to take the mouthful of bread from Shinichi, tongue darting out to lick the traces of butter and bread crumbs from his fingertips. Ticklish, Shinichi wipes his fingers on a napkin. "What do we have planned for the day?"

"It's too hot to be doing anything, isn't it?" Shinichi half-grumbles, scooping up a forkful of eggs. "The heat makes me feel old. Did you want to go somewhere?"

Kaito hums in reply, mopping up the spilt yolk on his plate with more bread. "Hokkaido wouldn't be as hot at this time of the year, I think. I'm sure they have several festivities that we can take part in."

"From Tokyo to Hokkaido and back within a day?" Shinichi lifts an eyebrow at Kaito, who only winks from across him. "How?"

In the sweltering heat of the kitchen and over the remains of their breakfast, they come up with short day trips and schedules, their plans scrawled on the backs of Kaito's old shopping lists for their imaginary holiday to Hokkaido. It's as ridiculous as it is impossible, the both of them having to work the next day, neither of them with time to spare as frivolously as they are planning. Still, with how seriously Kaito is taking it, Shinichi finds himself considering it in actuality. Not one day, but spread over a week, with time in between for going off schedule as they fancy. With how much work he's been given, it would take at least two weeks for him to complete, two months for Kaito's to be done with if his job would even allow him time off for a breather.

Still.

He doesn't tell Kaito any of what he is thinking as Kaito washes the dishes, pocketing the scraps of paper while his back is turned. With help, he might be able to pull something together without Kaito noticing. Kaito isn't the only one under this roof capable of planning surprises after all.

"Summer's fleeting." Kaito is saying over the sound of the running water, dishes clinking together in the sink as he scrubs away at the pan. "It'll be over before you know it."

"It feels as though it would be forever."

"Nothing lasts forever, Shinichi." Kaito laughs quietly. "I'll make us some ice bars for a snack."

"And some for tomorrow?"

"And some for tomorrow."

-ƒ


	2. Bonus chapter

**Bonus Chapter!**

* * *

"I'm not entirely sure you've packed a week's worth of essentials for us into this one small suitcase that you take to work every day with you, Shinichi."

"Oh, relax." Shinichi fastens his seat belt as the plane begins to taxi for takeoff. "We can buy whatever we didn't pack when we get there."

"Spoken like someone who was born into money." Kaito leans back into his seat, closing his eyes briefly as the plane picks up speed, leaning slightly towards Shinichi when he rests a hand over on his knee. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Not very long. Two or three months at the most, I would say." It had been two or three months of constant worrying if Kaito would sniff out his secret plan while he wasn't paying attention or if nothing would work out when it was time to put it into action, but Kaito didn't have to know that. Besides, the look on Kaito's face when he had told him when they were going had been entirely worth every night he had snuck up for research while Kaito was asleep. "Why? You were the one who wanted to go to Hokkaido."

"I simply cannot decide if I want to love to, or hate you."

Reaching over the armrest to pull Shinichi closer, Kaito leans out into the aisle for a quick check before kissing him, Shinichi not resisting the quiet laugh that bubbles out of him as Kaito kisses him again, and again, and again, muttering breathlessly in between.

"Perhaps I have something that can help you make up your mind." Shinichi nudges Kaito back gently, tucking a few stray hairs back into place behind Kaito's ear where Shinichi had been running his hands through his hair previously.

"And what's that?"

Shinichi doesn't think he'll be forgetting the way Kaito goes still anytime soon when he lays out the old, crumpled receipts from months ago, Kaito's handwriting now smudged and fading in places from frequent handling. Linking their hands together, prompting Kaito to look up from the receipts to stare at him in an odd mixture of astonishment and affection, Shinichi presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Whatever answer you decide upon, I still love you."


End file.
